


Car Repair

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cars, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, POV Rachel, Rachel Amber Lives, Sexy, Smut, arcdia bay, chloe is working, town romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As James Amber has an little accident with his car he and his daughter Rachel have to drive to Arcadia bays next car repair shop, there Rachel meet a girl who works there and together they start something.(no lis or bts events, both are 19, rachels pov)





	Car Repair

Rachels POV:

I walk with Dad out from the shopping mall and we sit in the car, we wehre here beacuse my Dad wantet to make my Mom a little gift "Im sure she will love it dad" I say to him, he smiles and we start driving back home. We drive for a while now and we finally pass the "Welcome in Arcaida bay" sign, me and my family live here since 5 years, its not so big and a little quite as in l.a wehre I was born but I still like it here. We pass a few roads, talking as me and my Dad hear a *booom* and my dad drive with this car into a small sign "Oh shit" he say and hop out his car and I follow him, next to him we looking at the bonnet, we see how the smoke came out and the bumber bar is also broken "Can we still drive?" I ask my dad, he looks quick inside the bonnet and say "Yes, I hope we can make it to Billys car repair, you are okay sweetie?" he ask lovley "Yeah Im fine, you are?" I ask him and he nods, we get back in and thankfully we hear that our black audi car can still drive and we make our way.

The drive was thank good not so long and our car made it to Billys, I see some of the workers stand out and smoking a cigarette and talking witch each other, my dad park the car and we heading indoors, I see how the boys look at me _sight_ I think, _if these guys just know im gay but still have no girlfriend, I had one wehn I was in Blackwell her name was Steph but it diddnt work we dont had the same cemestry and she always wantet back to seattle, wehre she is know and I hope she lifes her dreams_. "No, No worries Mr. Amber we have that real quick but we have to order 2 things, the one will come tomorrow the other the next days, we make an quick repair that you can still drive the next days, it wont take long" I hear Billy say and get ripped out from my toughts, Billy an 40 year old men with some grey hair, some dirt on his face and arms, wearing and dark grey mechanic overall with his name on it. "My best worker and me will solve this problem, you can have drinks in our waiting room, it just want to take 10 minutes" he say, my dad give him a hand shake and together we are walking in the room,  as my dad open the door I hear Billy screm to the workers outside "CHLOE, COME HERE WE HAVE WORK" I turn my face and see a blue haird girl wearing a dark blue beanie, a dark blue open shirt with a just a simple black one under it, a grey skinny jeans and black boots, she muffles her cigarette out and walk hella cool inside, _I dont have noticed her before waht a shame_ I think again and my dad ask me "Rachel, how about youre love life?" I sit me beised him and say "Nothing exciting" I add "I really wish you find a girl who loves you for who you are Rachel" I smile at this and say "One day I will, thnaks dad" and we hug. I stand up from the couch who stand in this waiting room and walk to the big window wehre you can see the full hall, I see how Billy and Chloe?! was her name working on my dads car, she look like she has fun at doing it and is good at it, after some minutes they are done and Billy comes over to us, I watch how the girl with the blue hair goes over to the sink who is at the wall right next to our car, I fright as Billy open the door and he and my Dad clear last steps , I just hear how my dad say "Okay till tomorrow thank you" I also say friendly goodbye and we walking to our Car, Chloe was not at the sink anymore and I couldnt spot her either.

Back home my Dad give my mom her Present and we talked waht happend "Oh thank god you two are save" my mom says happy and we countine our diner. Its now 22:08 and Im on my Computer looking trought things, I hear a knock on my door and my dad comes in, we talked a bit about my future and about today, we say goodnight to each other and as my dad was ready to walk out I ask him "hey dad, can I come with you tomorrow?" He looks suprised at me and ask "To the car mechnaic store?" "Yeah why not?" I say to him with a little smirk, he tell me wehn we have to be there and one last goodnight and he is gone, I smile once again. The next day after brekfast and a phone call with Dana my friend back there as I was in Blackwell I sit whit my dad in our car and driving to Billys, I wear a old Band shirt and a simple purple jeans with black convrese, it was a lovley spring day. We arrived and I get out, we walk inside the hall and Chloe was already there, she spot us and walk over "Hey, Mr. Amber right?" she say to my dad and now I see her pretty face and she has so pretty deep blue eyes what meatch with her blue hair, today she dont wear a beanie but similar chlotes as yesterday. "Hey she say to me and I say "Hey" back  we walk with her over and she give us one pice "I will have this real quick" she say and we walking with her back to our car, she does her work and that relly look sexy how she does this "and finished" she say and close the bonnet "and wehn does the rest came?" my dad ask "in the next days but thats nothing we have to build in, you just can grap it here" she say and look over me I try my best not to blush, after we say goodbye we drive back home.

Some days has passed and I be at Dana in Blackwell, she still goes here for colleague, we are in her dorm and we talking about a few things, that she and logan are still toghter and that in her life all is fine, I also tell her about Chloe "You think shes gay?" Dana ask me and I say back "I dont know, I hope, but how do I talk with her? I dont can just go everyday to the mechanic store". "Your Rachel Amber you find a way" she say to me and we smile at each other, some time has passed and Im on my way to the bus stop as my Phone rings, I pull it out from my bag and see that my dad is calling me. "Hey dad?" I ask him and he ask me if im still at Dana and If i could do him a favour and pick up the final thing for our car, he is in his work office and caint go now "Of course, we see us at home, love you, till later" I say and we hang up, my face start to smile and I make me on my way. Its now 16:53 as I arrived I just spotet Chloe who is working on a car, I enter the hall and say "Hello?" she looks over and smiles, she walks over and say "Hey, I bet you pick up the thing for your dads car?" Thats right" I say and I walk with her over to a table, she give me a bag with the company logo on it and say "That was it, I think your Dad and Bily have talked about the rest" "Yeah they have" I say and look over her "Okay thank you so much, bye" I say and wantet to leave as it starts raining like hell and it begun to storm a little, _Shit_ I think to myself. I pull my Phone out and remember that my Dad is at work and mom at a freind of hers "Hey you can walk home, right?" I hear Chloe say to me, she stand next to me and I say "Not really my Mom is not here and my dad at work and today I forget my umbrella" "No own car?" she ask me a little sarcastic "No, I tought I dont need this" I say a little pissed because I dont know how I will come back home "Thank good I have one, come on, Ill bring you home" she say and Pull me in the direction to the waiting room, she close the hall and we walking outside to her car, it was an older but sill looking cool truck "Really cool Truck" I say, she smiles and say "Thanks im very proud of him" _Him? he calls her truck funny_ I think and I hop in, I say to her wehre I live and she drive me, we dont really talk, I watch outside the window. We arrived and I say "Thank you Chloe, youre really my hero today" "No problem and I thank you" I look at her and smile and I get out with the bag and run to my house and enter it, I put the bag in my dads home office and go upstairs in my room and think _I could have talked with her but no_.

Later I lying in my bed with my blue pyjama shorts and shirt as my dad comes in and give me a paper "Here this is for you" he say with a smile and leave my room, on the paper stand "for Mr. Ambers daughter" I open it and it was Chloes number, she wrote maybe we can meet us outside of this halls, I start to smile very big and tought _gosh shes soo cute_. I call her and we talked for the rest of the night, I look at my clock and see it was already 3:28 in the morning "I think we have to hang up, it waas soo nice to talk with you" I say happy and she say the same and we hang up, I had so many butterflies in my tummy right now and was so happy. The next day I came out of the shower and hear my Phone ring, it was Chloe and I answer "Hey Rachel how are you?" she ask me and I do the same "Yeah Im bored, we have lunch time and my co-workers just leave me here" "Thats not really nice from them" I say to her but she say "I like it, thats one reasion more I can call and talk with you today" I smile and we talked her full lunch break. The next days we call each other every time Chloe had lunch break or at night, I can tell we want something from each other, Chloe was gay and Im too so I did the next step "Tomorrow is friday?" I ask her "yeah" she say "How we go together for lunch?" I ask her and she answer "I would love that so till tomorrow".

It was friday and me and my Parents wehre super happy I told them about Chloe and they wish us the best even wehn we are not togther, not for now. I picked my outfit for today and it was black boots with a three-quarter black leggings and a red summer pullover with a hood wich goes over my waist. I take the bus and waiting for Chloe outside from the two whales diner, until she arrived I check my Phone. As she arrived we hug each other and walking inside, we sit down and an older women who looks like Chloe come over to us and greet us "So this is Rachel?" the woman ask Chloe "yeah, that she is" Chloe say and I feel flattered, we ordert and Chloe say that that was her mom "I tought something like that" the whoule hour we talked that Chloe also was in Blackwell but she got expelled, that she work at Billys since shes 16 and he helpet her a lot with finding a falt and stuff like that, she also told me she found that truck at a Junkyard. "A junkyard? really, you have to show me this place once" I ask her and we start smiling at each other, I also told her my story, that my dad got a job here and we moved here, that I was at the drama club and that after the summer I will work as Assisttant at my dads office "and you want that?" she ask me suprised "yeah, why not? people have to make money right?" I say and she nood, after we paid Chloe walk with me to her truck and she ask me "Can we count this as first date? and did you like it?" I look at her and give her quick kiss on her lips, who taste like the burger she was eating, my  brain wantet more but I had to stop it. Chloe smiles at me and I do the same, we hop in her truck and we talking about random things, we arrived at my home and I say "Thank yo that was really great today, myabe you show me you flat sometimes? "Defently, but get ready that it looks not so cozy" she say to me and I start laughting "I dont care about that Chloe" I say and I feel how she start to pull me closer and we have a hot made out kiss "Bye" I say to her and caint stop smiling for the rest of the day.

The next day Im on my way to Chloe, im exidet how she lifes, Im at an huge apartmaint building, I walk the stairs up and ring on her name. I walk 3 floors up and arrived, I see she has left open the door and I enter "Hey" we say to each other hug each other, I love to hug Chloe very much. She show me her flat its not so big but also not so small a hughe living room, an extra kitchen and beathroom and bedroom. We talked and laught all day, play video games and making food togehter, later in the evening Chloe ask me "Why you dont sleep here tonight?" "I would love to" I say to her and give her a quick kiss and a hug, I text my parents and its getting late, we cuddle on Chloes couch under a planket watch some movie "Hey Rachel" Chloe say to me "Yeah" I ask her and look at her "Im so glad we meet each other, we know each other since 2 weeks and im just so happy, my life was shit but now I have meet you" I smile and hug her and say "I feel the same Chloe, you mean so much to me" I say and decidet not to speak the l. word now, even tho I want I love her, this girl, she brings soo much joy and happines in my world I want that she knows that. Chloe stand up and quick later a white tanktop whit a skull fly in my face "What is that?" I ask funny and Chloe sit down and say "Youre pyjama, you need something for the night, or you just sleep in youre underwear what I wouldt mind" I smirke at her and say flirty back "Not now Chloe, thanks I change" and I walk in her bathroom and decidet I wear her tanktop what smell like its fresh washed with just my black underwear panties, I feel save at Chloe and I dont have shame me for anything. Arrived back at the couch a Cuddle me back to Chloe and see how she looks at me and I look back at her "You should wear my chlotes often, it looks hot on you" I smile and start to kiss her, she kissed me back and pulled  me closer to her, we dont hear the movie anymore all I want is Chloe. I sit me on her lap and kiss her and touch her, she does the same, I pull her shirt of and kiss her "Youre sure?" Chloe ask me horny I kiss her deeper and say horny "Yeah". Chloe pull of her shirt from me and grap my ass, I let out a moan and hit my hands over her neck, I pull of her black bra and say flirty "Come on, let us go to youre bed" Chloe smiles and carrie me to her bed while I have my legs crossed over her wrist, non stop kissing.

I wake up next to Chloe who is sleeping, she looks like an angel and last night was just hot and the greatest sex I had in my life, the love marks showed me this, I cuddle me closer to my new gilfreind and give her a kiss on her check and fall back to sleep. 2 hours have passed and Chloe and me eating pancakes in her bed, just with our underwear on "last night was just awensome" Chloe say and I agree "I dont want to start with this but this was the best night, I love you soo much" Oh shit I said it, Chloes eyes widen, she smiles lean over to me and kiss me, I fall backwards and hear Chloe say "Youre the best thing happend to me, I love you so much" we kiss each other and start pulling of our underwear.


End file.
